


A donde perteneces

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que le salvó la vida a alguien fue, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor momento de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A donde perteneces

La primera vez que le salvó la vida a alguien fue, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor momento de su vida.

Un sincorazón estaba a punto de atacar a un niño, un pequeño inocente de no más tres años, que no paraba de llorar. Sora y Riku estaban los dos demasiado lejos como para rescatarlo y Kairi actuó por instinto más que por otra cosa. En pocos segundos la Keyblade estaba formada entre sus manos y ella misma estaba entre el niño y el sincorazón.

Una vez que la batalla estuvo terminada, el niño aún seguía aferrada a ella y sus padres fueron rápidamente a su encuentro, agradeciéndole entre lágrimas el haber salvado la vida de su pequeño.

También fue el momento en que decidió que ya no se quedaría en casa nunca más. Su lugar estaba ahí, junto a sus amigos, salvando el universo.


End file.
